indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgaine le Fey
Morgaine le Fey, alternatively known as simply as Morgan was a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. Morgan was the daughter of Uther Pendragon and the half-sister of Arthur Pendragon. Beautiful and ruthlessly ambitious, she desired to take the throne for herself. In her pursuit of power, Morgan gave herself over to dark forces that allowed her to threaten the court of Camelotfrom within. She plotted and schemed to overthrow her brother by sowing seeds of doubt and dissent. When her treachery was exposed her brother stripped her of her lands and titles, claiming that he no longer had a sister. Fleeing Camelot in disgrace she hid in the wilds, to plot revenge. During her exile, She took a young girl by the name of Vivien as her apprentice Eventually, she disguised herself as Arthur's wife: Guinevere and the two conceived a child that became known as Mordred. She sent Mordred to join The Knights of the Round Table and act as her spy. Eventually Mordred discovered a passionate love affair between Guinevere and Arthur's most trusted knight: Lancelot . Mordred revealed this information to Arthur, causing him to disown Guinevere and declare Lancelot to be his enemy. Lancelot convinced several knights to join him against Arthur. This civil war culminated in the Battle of Camlann, where Arthur was killed. For hundreds of years Morgan waited for a chance to take control of the throne of England. Eventually she joined the secret society known as The Illuminati, working her way to the top until she became the grandmaster of the order. Under her command the society flourished, enough to battle their rivals: The Knight's Templar. In truth, she cared nothing She began to use them as a way to increase her own power. Eventually she learned the location of her brother's legendary sword: Excalibur. She knew she had to get her hands on that sword. Morgan sent agents all around the world to try and find the sword. Finally they found it in a small church in Sicily. Biography 6th Century Early Life Morgaine was the first child of Uther Pendragon, the High King of Britain and an unamed woman. From a ver early age she displayed a stunning talent in the arcane arts. She was taught in this talent by Uther's advisor Merlin. Among her many gifts, Morgan became an exceptionally talented conjurer, whom upon many occasions has been able to communicate with the spirits of the dead. Morgan had also become incredibly gifted shape-shifter. After the untimely death of Morgan's mother, Uther had later married his former mistress, The Lady Igraine. Bitter and resentful towards her new mother, fueled with bitter animosity toward her step-mother, Morgan, as a result, was banished to a nunnery by her father. Return to England Arthur's Court Rivalry with Arthur The Battle of Badon Hill Exile The Birth of Mordred Discovering Guinevere's Secret The Battle of Camlann 20th Century Bidding her time Joining the Illuminati Search for Excalibur Encounter in Istanbul Pursuing Nolan Hawke The Battle of Avalon Death Physical Appearence ﻿Morgan was a very beautiful woman with a very dark quality with her lovely looks despite having lived centuries. Morgan had long brown hair that falls well past her shoulders and she had almond eyes that were a brilliant blue, often lined with dark eyeliner. Her garbs were often military in design, with some oriental influences.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Members of the Illuminati